valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Archer
| Series = Archer & Armstrong | Volume = 2 | Issue = 2 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Archer & Armstrong Appearances Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Benito Mussolini * ** *** *** ** ** *** Other Characters: * Brother Gavin * * * Freemasons * George Washington * Illuminati * Michelangelo / "Mikey" * * Napoleon * * Locations: * ** *** *** **** Catacombs * ** *** **** ***** Items: * * ** The Axle ** The Fulcrum ** ** The Sphere ** The Torque ** The Wedge * Knives Vehicles: * Scooter Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: , (variant) * Editors: , (assistant) * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Issue 2 continues the events of its predecessor with Archer surprising attacking a secret gathering of "The One Percent", a sect of Wall Street devil worshipers, after learning his parents were in league with them. After learning of his parents' true intentions, Archer downsizes a significant portion of The One Percent's security force and then confronts his parents via the live video feed before being knocked unconscious. Armstrong, after learning the location of his satchel from his guards as well as the sect's intent to sacrifice Archer, breaks loose from his chains, disposes of his captors, and reclaims it. Before leaving, he tries to convince himself that Archer's whereabouts aren't his problem, but his good nature admits how much Archer reminds him of his brothers as well as his brother Ivar's words, "You have no faith." Meanwhile, Archer wakes to find himself shackled to a sacrificial wheel and about to be slaughtered, when a godly vision appears to him, who happens to be the spirit of Armstrong's brother Ivar. The vision convinces Archer that Armstrong is key to finding the last piece of The Boon which should then be used to bargain for the safety of his siblings. He then stops his own sacrificial ceremony to the surprise of Armstrong who bursts into the chamber with the intent of freeing Archer himself. Archer and Armstrong then unite forces in order to search for the remaining pieces to The Boon and keep them out of the hands of those who wish to use it. Armstrong reveals that his satchel contains a map that refers to Boon piece locations with notes written in lewd humor while he was drunk, but he directs them to Rome, Italy to meet with a friend that might know the meaning of such notes. This friend turns out to be the Vatican Library's very own art expert and ex-Sect member, Sister Thomas Aquinas. Armstrong met her while helping her resistance fighters against Mussolini in the hills of Romagna. She shoots Armstrong with a machine gun upon their entry as everyone has been on high alert since their escape in New York. She leads them to Michaelangelo's tomb of Julius II where Armstrong triggers a hidden catch to reveal a combination wheel lock with various symbols. After positioning the lock to the wrong symbol, the entire basilica begins to collapse. Archer luckily reminds Armstrong of the correct symbol on the combination wheel which then triggers trapdoor beneath the party and leads to an underground chamber. While Archer and Armstrong engage in a disagreement, all three are caught by surprise by a violent group of nuns who call themselves "The Night Cloister", sisters of perpetual darkness, who minister to those who oppose the Spirituali with death. Notes * This issue is reprinted in the collected edition Archer & Armstrong: The Michelangelo Code. * This issue establishes several skills of Archer's, including (that he uses to hit someone's and force a ) and . Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 2.jpg Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 2 Zircher Variant.jpg Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 2 Textless.jpg Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 2 Zircher Variant Textless.jpg Panels Archer Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-2 001.jpg Archer Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-2 002.jpg Armstrong Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-2 001.jpg Armstrong Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-2 002.jpg Armstrong Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-2 003.jpg Armstrong Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-2 004.jpg Armstrong's Satchel Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-2 001.jpg One Percent Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-2 001.jpg The Plane Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-2 001.jpg San Pietro in Vincoli Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-2 001.jpg Sect Soldiers Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-2 001.jpg Sister Thomas Aquinas Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-2 001.jpg Sisters of Perpetual Darkness Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-2 001.jpg Related References External links